O Sexto Kazekage
by Mparaizo
Summary: Terceira temporada de Pesadelos. Poderia um homem escolher entre o amor de seu povo ou o amor de uma mulher? Ele sabia que teria que abrir mão de um deles, porém qual perda seria mais difícil de superar? O povo de Suna precisava da força do Sexto Kazegake e ele precisava do amor de Yamanaka Saphire.


Terceira Temporada de Pesadelos. Poderia um homem escolher entre o amor de seu povo ou o amor de uma mulher? Ele sabia que teria que abrir mão de um deles, porém qual perda seria mais difícil de superar? O povo de Suna precisava da força do Sexto Kazegake e ele precisava do amor de Yamanaka Saphire.

XXX

A médica olhava para o monitor do ultrassom com atenção, enquanto deslizava o leitor pelo ventre da gestante. Gaara segurava a mão da esposa, ansioso. Naquele dia iriam saber o sexo do bebê. Era o terceiro filho do casal que já possuía duas meninas, Karura e Chihiro.

-Vocês têm algum palpite? – Ela olha para Ino e Gaara á espera. Ino sorri, divertida. –Gaara tem certeza de que será mais uma menina. Até já comprou tinta rosa para pintar o quarto do bebê. –A medica ri e olha para o monitor, novamente. –Então terá que trocar a tinta por azul, Gaara-sama, pois se trata de um menino desta vez.

Gaara olha espantado para a médica e depois para a esposa. Um menino? Ino ri ao ver a expressão confusa no rosto do marido. Ele adorava as meninas, fazia de tudo para agradar as filhas, até brincar de bonecas.

-Um menino? Tem certeza?

-Absoluta, Gaara-sama. Será um lindo menino, talvez ruivo como as irmãs. – A médica responde, concluindo o exame. – Está tudo bem, mãe e filho estão gozando de excelente saúde. – Com cuidado, Gaara ajuda Ino a descer da mesa de exames e alguns minutos depois ambos saem do hospital. Ino percebia que o marido ainda estava espantado pela noticia. – Está tudo bem, Gaara? Pensei que ficaria feliz em ter um menino.

Ele a olha como se somente naquele momento tivesse entendido a situação. Eles teriam um menino desta vez. Parado no meio da rua, Gaara puxa Ino de encontro ao seu corpo e acaricia a barriga saliente da esposa. – Se eu estou feliz? Ino, eu estou muito feliz. Sabe que não tenho preferência, mas é claro que a idéia de ter um menininho me deixa extremamente feliz.

-Que bom, por um momento você me deixou assustada. – Ela fala sorrindo e ele a beija com amor e carinho e então a puxa pela mão em direção á casa deles. Já sabia que nome daria ao filho, tinha certeza de que Ino ficaria muito feliz com a escolha.

XXX

-Harumi não veio trabalhar novamente? –Shikamaru ouve um dos detentos perguntando sobre a jovem que trabalhava na copa. O homem do outro lado do balcão nega com a cabeça. –Ela veio, mas se sentiu mal e voltou para casa. – O Nara fica preocupado, era a segunda vez naquela semana que Harumi ia embora por não se sentir bem. Estava desconfiado do que poderia ser, mas precisaria falar com a namorada. Ele senta em uma mesa, sozinho. Não possuía amigos ali dentro, estava sempre sozinho durante as refeições.

No final do dia o carcereiro o chama, surpreendendo o homem. – O diretor quer falar com você. –Shikamaru sorri de leve. Sabia do que se tratava. O novo diretor gostava de jogar Shougi e havia encontrado no Nara um grande adversário. Era divertido jogar contra o homem, fazia o tempo passar mais depressa dentro daqueles muros onde ele ficaria pelo resto de sua vida.

Ele se dirige á sala do diretor, porém para no caminho ao ver uma mulher delicada de cabelos loiros claros e olhos azuis. Yamanaka Harumi vinha pelo corredor na direção contrária e ele para e espera ela se aproximar.

-Boa tarde, Harumi. –Ele cumprimenta assim que ela se aproxima. –Soube que se sentiu mal, está melhor?

-Boa tarde, Shikamaru. – Ela responde com as faces rosada e ele sorri. Harumi era meiga e carinhosa, eles namoravam á quase um ano, de forma discreta. –Já estou bem melhor, obrigada. Amanhã virei trabalhar.

Ele fica feliz e então se despede, continuando seu caminho, Harumi acompanha o homem com os olhos. No dia seguinte contaria a novidade á ele. Shikamaru tinha o direito de saber que seria pai.

XXX

-Isso é verdade? – Shikamaru pergunta olhando dentro dos olhos azuis claros de Harumi, que confirma sorrindo. –Sim, ontem estive no hospital e fui examinada por Sakura-sama. Ela disse que já estou de oito semanas.

Ele solta o ar devagar. Não esperava por aquilo. Um filho na situação onde ele se encontrava, era quase um absurdo. Não tinha nada á oferecer aquela criança ou á mãe dela, que já possuía uma menina de seis anos. Sabia que Harumi não teria condições financeiras de dar uma vida confortável ao filho deles. Ele segura as mãos da namorada e a olha com cuidado. ––Já sabe o que vai fazer? A decisão cabe á você.

-O que quer dizer, Shikamaru? –Ela pergunta, sem entender.

-Harumi, sabe que não será fácil cuidar de duas crianças e, infelizmente, não poderei ajudá-la em nada. Se pelo menos meu pai ainda estivesse vivo, você teria o apoio dele. –Ele acaricia os cabelos dela. –Eu apoiarei a sua decisão seja ela qual for.

-Por acaso você está sugerindo que eu faça um aborto? –Ela pergunta sem acreditar e Shikamaru confirma com a cabeça. –Você sabe que os Naras são contra o aborto, mas neste caso, não tenho condições de lhe pedir que deixe essa criança nascer. A decisão é sua.

-Acho que você já sabe á resposta. Não pretendo matar nosso filho, sei que será difícil, mas valerá á pena. – Ela afirma com convicção. Teria aquele bebê que já amava. Shikamaru a olha com carinho. –Tem certeza?

-Sim, tenho. Terei esse bebê e cuidarei dele, não se preocupe, manterei a paternidade dele em segredo. Seus inimigos jamais saberão que ele ou ela é seu filho. – Harumi fala com tranqüilidade.

Ele sorri e a beija, teria um filho, mesmo que nunca pudesse contar á criança que era seu pai.

XXX

Ino e Gaara chegam em casa com o filho recém-nascido. Sabaku no Inoichi, terceiro filho do Quinto Kazekage de Suna. O ruivo olhava encantando para o filho com apenas três dias de vida. Inoichi era um lindo bebê, loiro de olhos azuis claros como a mãe. Assim que eles entram, as duas filhas do casal aparecem correndo, junto com os primos e os tios. Ino sorri ao ver as meninas. Ela coloca o bebê no carrinho e senta no sofá para abraçá-las. –Mamãe, estávamos com saudade. –Chihiro fala abraçando a mulher. Karura fica em pé ao lado do bebê, olhando-o curiosa. Com seis anos de idade a menina era inquieta e travessa, mas muito carinhosa. –Ele é bonito. Oi Inoichi, eu sou Karura.

Gaara sorri do jeito da filha e assim que senta ela o abraça apertado. -Ele é loirinho como a mamãe.

-Sim, meu amor. E vocês serão grandes amigos, certo? –Gaara pergunta um pouco inseguro, Karura era ciumenta e possessiva. Demorara a aceitar dividir o pai com a irmã mais nova.

A menina sorri e concorda com a cabeça. –Eu vou ajudar a mamãe a cuidar de Inoichi. – Ela fala com um grande sorriso e Gaara fica mais tranquilo. Ele e a esposa trocam um olhar, não havia felicidade maior para aquele casal que se amava do que ter os filhos bem perto.

XXX

Harumi entra no presídio carregando seu precioso embrulho. A menina dormia tranqüila, ela era calma e linda. A mãe se dirige á cozinha para apresentar o bebê aos amigos que trabalham lá. Ela passa a hora seguinte recebendo parabéns e ganhando pequenas lembranças, enquanto o bebê passava de colo em colo.

-E o nome dela, Harumi? Já escolheu?

-Ainda não, ela é tão linda, quero escolher um nome especial e que combine com ela. – A amiga concorda. Harumi pega o bebê e se despede, saindo em seguida. Àquela hora os detentos estavam no refeitório, mas Harumi se dirige ás celas. Shikamaru nunca recebia visitas, ele costumava ficar em sua cela durante esses momentos.

Harumi segue pelo corredor até chegar ao seu destino. Do lado de dentro ela vê Shikamaru deitado lendo e o chama em voz baixa. Ele fica surpreso ao vê-la ai. Sabia que o bebê havido nascido há um mês, mas não vira a mulher nem a criança durante aquele período.

-Olá, Shikamaru, veja quem eu trouxe para conhecê-lo. –O coração do moreno dá um salto e ele se aproxima das grades para ver sua filha. Assim que ele toca na cabeça da menina, ela abre os olhos e ele fica surpreso pela cor deles. –Céus, que olhos lindos. –Harumi sorri, ouvia muito isso. Os olhos da filha eram de um tom maravilhoso e incomum de azul, pareciam duas safiras.

-Que nome deu á ela?

-Ainda não escolhi, queria sua opinião. – Ela responde e aguarda, ele volta á olhar para o bebê. A menina era linda, seus cabelos eram bem negros e a pele tinha um leve tom amorenado. – Só um nome me ocorre, Saphire. O que acha?

Harurmi se surpreende com a sugestão e olha para a menina. Saphire era um nome exótico, extravagante, mas combinava perfeitamente com os olhos da garotinha, então Harumi concorda. –Saphire, Yamanaka Saphire. Este é Nara Shikamaru, seu pai. – Shikamaru sente seus olhos ficaram turvos e grossas lágrimas correm pelas faces dele, que mais uma vez acaricia a cabeça do bebê, da sua filha. –Yamanaka Saphire, gostaria de ser mais presente em sua vida.

-Um dia você será, Shikamaru, tenho certeza. –Harumi fala com calma e convicção. Tinha certeza de que um dia o namorado poderia assumir a paternidade da filha que eles haviam concebido dentro daquela cela.

XXX

-E então, Doutor? Como ele está? – O médico olha para o Daimyo com receio. Cuidava da família do homem há anos, tinha atendido a esposa e o filho do Senhor Feudal, ambos falecidos. E agora atendia a nora e o neto e era justamente do menino que o Líder do Pais do Vento perguntava.

-Sem alterações, Senhor. Irei receitar outro fortificante e...

-Chega, estou cansada desses medicamentos que não surtem efeito algum. – Uma mulher jovem, na casa dos trinta anos fala zangada. Em seus braços carregava um pequeno menino aparentando não ter mais do que um ano, mas que na verdade já completara três. A criança estava muito pálida e ofegante. Seu aspecto era bem doentio.

-Lynara, por favor, o doutor apenas quer ajudar. – A mulher nega com a cabeça e se vira, saindo do aposento com a criança. –Eu sei quem pode me ajudar, estou indo para Suna, falar com a esposa do Kazekage. Ino conhece ervas medicinais e tem realizados muitas curas na Vila da Areia. Tenho certeza de que ela saberá o que fazer.

Os olhos do médico se estreitam. Irritado ele pensa na esposa de Sabaku no Gaara, a mulher cultivava ervas medicinais importadas do País do Fogo e as usava no hospital da Vila Oculta da Areia. Ele sabia que os tratamentos com as ervas tinham alcançado curas consideradas impossíveis. Não gostaria de passar por incompetente na frente do Senhor Feudal do País do Vento.

-Senhora, entenda, as ervas usadas por Ino-sama são apropriadas á ninjas, pessoas rudes e acostumadas á beberagens. Seu filho é um menino de saúde delicada, ele pode não resistir ao uso de tais poções, isso se sobreviver á viagem até a Vila da Areia.

A insinuação de seu filho não tinha forças suficientes para empenhar tal viagem irrita ainda mais a nora do Senhor Feudal que olha para o médico com ódio. –Escreva o que eu digo, meu filho sobrevivera á viagem e ficará completamente curado, voltará de Suna forte e sadio como o filho do Kazekage é. E então eu terei o prazer de te jogar para fora desta casa aos chutes. – Ela levanta o queixo e se retira, sem olhar para trás, partiria para Suna naquele mesmo dia, sabia que Gaara e Ino a receberiam com prazer e a loira saberia como salvar seu pequeno menino. Tinha fé nas ervas e poções da kunoichi de Konoha. Se havia alguém que poderia ajudar o pequeno Kioshi era a loira de Suna, Sabaku no Ino.


End file.
